


Day 3- Cock-warming

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, cuddly sex, trying new kinks, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 135





	Day 3- Cock-warming

“You want to what, darling?”

You shuffled your feet and looked at the ground, your face heating up indignantly. “Just an idea,” you mumbled. “I-I read it in a muggle magazine. S’fine if you don’t fancy it,”

Sirius frowned and tilted your chin up. “I’m game, love, don’t worry about that. So… you want me to put my cock in you… but not move?”

You nibbled your lip gently. “I… basically, yeah. Like cuddling but even more intimate… knowing us two, we’ll probably end up shagging, but… well… thought it’d be nice,” you shrugged. Sirius smiled gently and kissed your forehead.

“That sounds lovely, pet,” he hummed, kissing you gently. “C’mon. Shall we get undressed?” You had matching grins as you undressed, slipping under the sheets, your back pressed into Sirius’s front. “Shuffle down a bit for me, love,” he mumbled, pressing soft kisses to your shoulder. You nodded and moved, gasping slightly as you felt him probe your entrance gently. He slowly slid into you, groaning lowly as he bit your shoulder gently. You felt around, finally clasping his hand in your and bringing it up to kiss his knuckles gently.

“This is odd…” you murmured, so used to him fucking you, or at the very least thrusting slowly. “Good kinda odd though,” your breath hitched as you leaned back to kiss him, your hand snaking up to clutch his glorious dark locks.

“You’re fucking perfect, YN,” he murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. “I love you,” he whispered and you shuddered slightly, pushing back into him, your walls throbbing slowly around his engorged prick. “Merlin, darling… you make me feel so bloody good… even just lying there all pretty, doing nothing,”

You laughed breathlessly, thighs quivering. “Believe me, Sirius… there is a lot of effort going into this right now… I feel as though I’m about to explode,”

He grinned wolfishly and nibbled the junction of your neck and shoulder. “Oh really?” He grinned. “So if I was to say… rub your clit…”

“I’d probably come very quickly,” you grinned, clenching deliberately around him now.

“Oh really?” He asked, his hand now snaking down your belly. “I think I’d like to put that to the test,”

And just like that, he pinched your clit, twisting slightly. You gasped, arching your back and pushing your arse into him, spasming around his cock as you came, causing him to moan out your name into your ear as you milked him of his seed.

Shuddering, you felt Sirius slip out of you and whined from the loss. “Sirius…” you pouted.

“Sorry love,” he said, grinning lopsidedly. “But as much as I loved that, I don’t think I would’ve lasted very long with my cock in your lovely cunt,”


End file.
